1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new staphylokinase derivatives with reduced immunogenicity, their identification, production and use in the treatment of arterial thrombosis and for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for treating arterial thrombosis. More in particular it relates to the use of engineered staphylokinase derivatives for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for treating myocardial infarction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Staphylokinase, a protein produced by certain strains of Staphylococcus aureus, which was shown to have profibrinolytic properties more than 4 decades ago (1,2) appears to constitute a potent thrombolytic agent in patients with acute myocardial infarction (3,4). The staphylokinase gene has been cloned from the bacteriophages sak.o slashed.C (5) and sak42D (6) as well as from the genomic DNA (sakSTAR) of a lysogenic Staphylococcus aureus strain (7). The staphylokinase gene encodes a protein of 163 amino acids, with amino acid 28 corresponding to the NH.sub.2 -terminal residue of full length mature staphylokinase (6,8,9). The mature protein sequence (SEQ ID NO:3) of the wild-type variant SakSTAR (9) is represented in FIG. 1. Only four nucleotide differences were found in the coding regions of the sak.phi.C, sak42D and sakSTAR genes, one of which constituted a silent mutation (6,8,9).
In a plasma milieu, staphylokinase is able to dissolve fibrin clots without associated fibrinogen degradation (10-12). This fibrin-specificity of staphylokinase is the result of reduced inhibition by .alpha..sub.2 -antiplasmin of plasmin.staphylokinase complex bound to fibrin, recycling of staphylokinase from the plasmin.staphylokinase complex following inhibition by .alpha..sub.2 -antiplasmin, and prevention of the conversion of circulating plasminogen.staphylokinase to plasmin.staphylokinase by .alpha..sub.2 -antiplasmin (13-15). In addition staphylokinase has a weak affinity for circulating but a high affinity for fibrin-bound plasminogen (16) and staphylokinase requires NH.sub.2 -terminal processing by plasmin to display its plasminogen activating potential (17). In several experimental animal models, staphylokinase appears to be equipotent to streptokinase for the dissolution of whole blood or plasma clots, but significantly more potent for the dissolution of platelet-rich or retracted thrombi (18,19).
Staphylokinase is a heterologous protein and is immunogenic in man. The intrinsic immunogenicity of staphylokinase, like that of streptokinase, clearly hampers its unrestricted use. Not only will patients with preexisting high antibody titers be refractory to the thrombolytic effect of these agents, but allergic side effects and occasional life-threatening anaphylaxis may occur (20). Because both streptokinase and staphylokinase are heterologous proteins, it is not obvious that their immunogenicity could be reduced by protein engineering. Indeed, no successful attempts to generate active low molecular weight fragments from streptokinase have been reported. In staphylokinase, deletion of the NH2-terminal 17 amino acids or the COOH-terminal 2 amino acids inactivates the molecule, which in addition is very sensitive to inactivation by site-specific mutagenesis (21).
Nevertheless, we have, surprisingly, found that the wild-type staphylokinase variant SakSTAR (9) contains three non-overlapping immunodominant epitopes, at least two of which can be eliminated by specific site-directed mutagenesis, without inactivation of the molecule (22). These engineered staphylokinase variants are less reactive with antibodies elicited in patients treated with wild-type staphylokinase, and are significantly less immunogenic than wild-type staphylokinase, as demonstrated in rabbit and baboon models and in patients with peripheral arterial occlusion (22).